


哥哥回来了

by rinkira



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-09-13 13:29:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16893498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rinkira/pseuds/rinkira





	哥哥回来了

Theseus出差回来了。  
仔细算起来Newt已经有一个月没有见到Theseus了。这一个月来两人都是通过信件交流。  
光是听敲门的节奏，Newt就知道是Theseus。Theseus敲门总是那样，这么多年来从没变过。小时候Newt一听到那种独特的敲门声，就会放下手中的玩具，用最快的速度跑去门口，然后扑向Theseus的怀中。那会儿Newt才不过四五岁。Theseus会把他抱起来，在他的脸颊上亲上一下，对他说“哥哥回来了。”  
Newt打开门，那双好看的灰蓝色眼睛正好对上Newt的眼睛。 “Newt,好久不见。” Theseus对Newt笑一笑，“哥哥回来了。”  
当那张每夜都会入梦的脸出现在自己面前时，Newt反倒是不知道说些什么了，此刻所有的言语或许都比不上一个拥吻能传达的情感多。久别重逢总是伴随着激情相拥。然而这个拥抱却被Theseus抢了先。  
Theseus一把搂住Newt的腰，让Newt贴近自己。他的鼻尖在Newt的耳朵上蹭了蹭，“Newt，我这一个月好想你。”然后他含住Newt的耳垂，轻轻咬了一下。  
仿佛被微小的电流穿过全身，Newt感到有点酥麻。他伸出舌头舔了舔Theseus的脖子，“Theseus，也许你应该先放下你手中的东西。”  
Theseus把手中的东西往地上随意一放，双手又再次搂上了Newt。他吻住Newt的嘴，含住Newt的舌头吮吸，直到Newt的喘息声渐渐变大，他才放开Newt。  
“这一路应该很累吧。你不需要吃点东西吗？”Newt将自己的衣服整理好，走向厨房。  
“怎么不像小时候一样奔向哥哥的怀里？”Theseus从背后搂住Newt，把下巴放在Newt的肩上，“我饿了，可以吃你吗？”  
Theseus没有给Newt回答问题的机会。Newt的体型本就比Theseus小，他轻而易举地把Newt抱起来，朝餐桌走去。

Theseus把Newt放下来。  
“Theseus…”  
Theseus太强硬了，他甚至不给Newt开口说话的机会。他按住Newt的后脑勺，疯狂地亲吻着心上人。  
Newt被吻得快要喘不过气来，更要命的是Theseus握住了他的下体。  
“Newt。想我吗？”  
Theseus开始套弄着那个最致命的地方。Theseus的手很大，又很温暖。每次被那双手握住，Newt就会不自觉地颤抖一下，然后闭上眼享受Theseus带给他的欢愉。Newt咬住自己的下嘴唇，尽量不发出声音。他点点头。但是他不知道的是，他的呼吸声也同样可以给Theseus带来莫大的刺激。  
“说话。”Theseus用舌头把Newt的嘴撬开，舔了舔他的嘴唇。  
“嗯…”  
Newt此刻快要到达高潮了。他闭着眼睛，扭动着身子，伸手拉住了Theseus的衣角，用力扯了两下，示意Theseus更快一些。Newt的理智似乎在这一刻全部被丢掉，他抱紧Theseus，在Theseus的耳边喘息着，不停地叫着Theseus的名字。含糊不清的话语和拖长的尾音让Theseus有些顶不住了，他恨不得此刻就进入Newt的身体，让Newt在自己的身下娇喘求饶。  
“唔…Theseus…”  
伴随着Newt的一声低吟，Theseus感觉到手上沾上了粘稠的液体。他把手从Newt的裤子里抽出来，拿到嘴边舔了舔，像是要品尝Newt的味道一般。他随手从餐桌上抓了两张纸，把自己和Newt清理干净。  
Newt还在回味那冲顶的一瞬间。这一个月他也自己解决过，但是总归还是Theseus能给他带来更大的享受。他的手无力地搭在Theseus的脖子上。  
“Theseus，我好爱你。”Newt的真情总是在意乱情迷之时才会流露。  
“我也爱你。”Theseus一边回应着Newt的表白，一边按住Newt的肩膀，使得他跪了下来。Theseus单手解开了裤子，露出了早已硬起来的下身。他摸摸Newt的头，“Newt，接下来该怎么做？”  
Newt没有说话，他直接含住了Theseus的下身。Theseus的尺寸太大了，他无法包裹住一整根，只能含住一半。他的舌头围绕着Theseus的下身画圈，手握着根部，有规律的动着。Theseus不喜欢太快了，因为这样太容易出来。他总是要把那东西留给Newt，射在Newt的身体里，会让他更有征服感。经历了这么多次欢爱，Newt早已找到了Theseus最喜欢的节奏。  
Theseus把手插入Newt的头发里，按着他的头。他很少像今天这样粗暴，不顾Newt的感受，强行将全部都插入了Newt的嘴里。  
嘴里含着这样的巨物，Newt无法进行言语反抗，他只得伸出手在Theseus的臀肉上掐两下表示不满。  
Theseus丝毫不理会Newt的反抗。他垂下眼，看着Newt哀求的眼神。Newt此刻就像一只柔弱的小奶猫，再怎么不满也只能喵呜喵呜的叫两声，用无辜的眼睛盯着它的主人。Newt抬起头，那双绿色的眼睛里仿佛写着求饶二字，看得Theseus也不忍再欺负他。  
“Newt，对不起。”Theseus的手从Newt头上移开，“你有没有不舒服？”  
Newt没有停止他的动作，只是用牙齿轻轻咬了咬Theseus的下身。这是他对Theseus的惩罚。  
Theseus感受到了Newt的小动作，没有责怪他，抚摸着他的头，替他整理好垂在额头前的碎发。  
“Newt，站起来。”  
Newt明白Theseus的意思。他乖乖地站起来，背对着Theseus，双手撑在桌子边沿，翘起臀部，方便Theseus更好地进入自己。  
Theseus没有像往常那样做扩张，便直接挺了进去。Newt的小穴似乎对这个一个月未见的外来物有些排斥。  
“Theseus，疼。”Newt转过头来看着Theseus，眼里的泪水好像下一秒就要掉下来。  
Theseus弯下腰去亲吻安抚Newt，下身也跟着更往里了一些，引得Newt直接叫了出来。  
“Newt，现在好一些了吗？”  
Newt点点头。  
Theseus在做爱的时候总是格外的温柔，和平时那位严肃的首席傲罗截然不同，他从不会不顾Newt的感受就行动。他总是要在Newt点头之后，才会进行下一步动作。一旦Newt叫停，他绝不会自顾自地继续下去。但是Newt也从未在欢爱过程中叫过停。两人在房事上总是出奇地相互理解，也因此每一次做爱都能给两人带来绝妙的体验。  
Theseus握住Newt的腰部，缓缓地动了起来。  
被Newt的小穴咬紧的感觉实在是过于美妙，尤其是一个月没被碰过，比起平时来更是紧致了不少。Theseus忍不住加快了动作。臀肉和囊袋发出的撞击声充满了整个屋子。平时没什么生气的屋子，此刻充满了撞击声和Theseus的喘息。  
Theseus的加速让Newt有点猝不及防，抓住桌边的双手更用力了些。如果不抓紧，他简直怀疑自己会被Theseus干到爬下。他咬住自己的下嘴唇，不让自己发出过于娇羞的声音。但是Theseus的每一次插入都那么用力，都能让他享受得忘记这些事情。他此刻只想享受这种欢愉。Newt不再顾忌脸面，他闭上眼，放声叫了出来。  
“Theseus……快一些。”  
Theseus停了下来，“Newt，该叫什么？”  
“哥哥……”  
Newt在Theseus的下身上来回蹭着。小穴突然空出来的感觉并不好受，他伸出手去握Theseus的性器，希望它能再一次进入自己的身体。  
Theseus拉开凳子坐了下来。Newt很识趣地面对着Theseus，坐在了他的腿上。  
Theseus的性器就这样直直地捅入Newt的身体，Newt开始慢慢地上下摇动。  
“哥哥……”他用许久没有用过的称呼呼喊着Theseus，这使得Theseus更兴奋起来。  
Theseus把手放在Newt的臀部，带着Newt动起来。他很喜欢用这种姿势做。这种姿势能看清Newt在交欢时诱人的模样——Newt蒙上细汗的面庞，稍有些凌乱的碎发，微微颤抖的睫毛，这些对Theseus来说都是最好的催情剂。一旦看见Newt那张微微泛红的脸，Theseus就会更加用力地抽插，引得Newt求饶。  
“Newt…”Theseus感到自己的下身似乎要吐出那东西来了，欢愉也达到了极致。Theseus发出了叫声，那是他高潮前的信号。Theseus加快了进出的速度和深度，每一次都顶到Newt身体的最深处去。  
“Theseus,我快要不行了…”  
“乖，马上就好了。”Theseus轻咬着Newt的肩膀。Newt白皙的肩膀上立刻浮现出几处牙印。  
Newt感觉到Theseus的精液全部射在了自己的甬道里，他不敢去想自己和Theseus的交合处现在到底是怎样一副淫靡的场景。  
“Theseus…我们该把这里清理干净了。马上就是用餐时间了。”  
Newt企图从Theseus的身上站起来，却被Theseus牢牢地抱住。  
Theseus在Newt的脖子上吸出了一些草莓印。他看着Newt泛红的脸逐渐恢复常态，又咬住Newt的嘴唇。  
“Newt，哥哥回来了，你不想多欢迎一下吗？”  
Theseus把Newt抱起来，朝床上走去。


End file.
